Mother Like Mine
by natbenson
Summary: Maddie takes teenage troubles to a whole other level. Rayna is losing confidence in herself. Whilst only being 10 years old Daphne tries her best to stop everything falling part and of course Deacon to the rescue. (the first chapter is almost the same as the chapter in my other story But I Can Write A Song but there are changes)


**_I have put this chapter up in my story But I Can Write A Song but i was thinking of adding on to it and making it a little story, some of the chapter has been changed a little from its post in my other story! bringing in Deacon and a little bit of Deyna which is what we all need _**

**Chapter 1**

Daphne lingers at the door of her mother's room. She looks over towards the bed where Rayna lays facing away from her. She knew she wasn't asleep, she could see her shoulders shaking.

Maddie had been acting out of control lately. Daphne had walked into the music room earlier hearing Maddie and Rayna in the middle of a screaming match. Just as she walked in Maddie threw the guitar Rayna gave her that belonged to her mother against the floor with such force the wood from the back of the guitar caved in and the strings panged off.

_'Maddie you uploaded that video on to a social network site, meaning the whole world can see it, what were you thinking?'_

_'Um i guess i was thinking of putting a video up of me singing?' Maddie grits, arms crossed_

_'Using the name Maddie Claybourne?' Rayna screamed throwing her hands in the air_

_'Well that would've been my name if you hadn't screwed everything up' She quips_

_'Give me that guitar'_

_'Fine here' Maddie glares throwing the guitar down near Rayna's feet watching the instrument crumble_

Daphne watched as her mother sank to her knees sobbing picking up pieces of the beloved broken instrument. Daphne had finally had it, it wasn't fair anymore.

Feeling almost double her age she'd stormed over to Maddie who was still looking angrily at Rayna and stood in front of her

'_Maddie stop it!' she glared_

'_What? Daph come on…'_

'_No I don't want to talk to you' she said walking over to kneel beside Rayna_

'_She's fine she's just being dramatic as usual. Come on we'll go to dads?' Maddie offered reaching her hand out_

'_No I don't want to go anywhere with you Maddie, I want you to go, I've had enough of you upsetting mom'_

'_What do you mean go? Go where?' Maddie laughed irratatedly _

'_How about Deacon's house? Seeing as he's the only one you're nice to anymore'_

'_Whatever'_

As Maddie had walked towards the front door, Rayna had clumsily picked herself up off the floor and headed towards her bedroom leaving Daphne confused and alone hearing two doors slam making her jump slightly

Hearing a whimper Daphne snaps out of her thoughts. She walks over to the bed seeing Rayna's body shaking uncontrollably, her hands covering her mouth trying not to make any noise

Daphne crawls on to the bed behind Rayna rubbing her arm soothingly laying her head on her mother's shoulder

Rayna's body trembles as an involuntary sob passes her lips 'She h-hates me s-so much'

Daphne strokes Rayna's hair back as she covers her face with her hands. Not knowing what to say to her she does what Rayna does all the times she is upset.. Sing

She wraps her arm around Rayna's whilst still stroking her hair back away from her face and begins to sing softly

_She's the sky that holds the clouds  
She's the lady of the house  
A blind believer in all I dare to be  
There's no safer place I've found  
Than the shoulder of her white night gown  
Oh I've got the best and the worst of her in me  
I'd share her if I could_

_Oh the wars would all be over  
'Cause she'd raise us all as friends  
And no one would ever wonder if somebody wanted them  
We'd walk on grass that's greener  
And our cares would all be freer  
If the world had a mother like mine_

Rayna's sobs quieten, coming out as whimpers and hiccups as she tries to regain control over her breathing although still trembling. Daphne's voice is soft and quiet that she wouldn't be able to hear her if she wasn't glued to her side.

_She's our father's one great love  
She's the one he wanted most  
She's the light in the window of the house I grew up in  
She takes the midnight call  
She's the bravest of us all  
Still she sings in the garden that she let's her hair down in_

_Oh the wars would all be over  
'Cause she'd raise us all as friends  
And no one would ever wonder if somebody wanted them  
Tonight would be easier  
And our dreams would all be deeper  
If the world had a mother like mine_

Daphne watches Rayna whilst playing with her hair, curling the copper waves around her finger before tucking it behind her mother's ear. She watches as she lowers her hands from her face but her eyes still remaining tightly shut.

_Don't go away  
don't go away from me  
Oh I understand  
She is a helping hand  
Still I have to say_

_She's the sky that holds the clouds  
She's the lady of our house  
We all need her  
But no one more than me_

Rayna lets out a mixture of a sob and hiccup before feeling Daphne tightening her hold on her drawing her closer

_Oh the wars would all be over  
'Cause she'd raise us all as friends  
And no one would ever wonder if somebody wanted them  
We'd walk on grass that's greener  
And the dishes would all be cleaner  
If the world had a mother like mine_

_Oh like mine_

She smiles softly seeing Rayna's eyes open accompanied by a small smile.

Rayna sniffles pulling Daphne over her to cuddle up next to her before kissing her on the forehead softly

'I don't like seeing you upset' Daphne whispers playing with her mom's necklace

'I, I know' Rayna whispers stroking her daughters cheek

'Things will get better mommy I promise' Daphne says looking up into Rayna's eyes

She wraps her arms around Daphne as she lowers her head down to the pillow 'That was beautiful song baby. What was that?' Rayna smiles

'Mom... that was Maddie's song' Daphne smiles snuggling into her

Rayna smiles wrapping her arms tighter around her little girl watching as she drifts off to sleep.

About to close her eyes she feels the mattress dip behind her. Holding her breath she stays still as she feels an arm wrap around her waist.

Maddie looked on from the door seeing her little sister fast asleep curled up in her mom's arms, she couldn't tell if Rayna was asleep yet as she was faced away from her.

She misses that, being able to climb into her mom's bed and snuggle up beside her as Rayna would stroke her hair and sing to her until she fell asleep.

She had walked around aimlessly for 2 hours before calling both Deacon and Juliette, coming to realise no matter what Rayna does, she truly does have her best interests at heart even if she may not agree with them at the time. All Rayna has been doing is trying her best to protect her from any harm, maybe not always succeeding but she was trying and she has been doing the exact opposite, hurting her mother verbally and emotionally to the extent where Rayna would burst out crying right in front of her.

She'd never really seen her mom cry before, she's the strongest woman she knows and she admires that but now standing here watching from the doorway knowing that her baby sister has had to comfort her not wanting her to cry herself to sleep makes her feel horrible. Knowing she is the reason for it.

Rayna is her admiration, she's exactly what she wants to be, maybe not exactly but pretty damn close. She always feels safest when knowing her mom is in the same room as her. She loves how Rayna is always warm so she gives the best hugs. She remembers them laughing when she had compared her mother to a radiator. Feeling the need to be closer to her she pulls her boots and jacket off placing them down on the carpet before walking over to the bed. Climbing on to the mattress she sees mascara stains on Rayna's pillow. She lowers herself down to lie on the bed before slipping her arm around Rayna's waist.

Leaning over slightly she kisses Rayna's cheek feeling the evidence of tears

'Im sorry momma' she whispers 'I love you'

**~ Please review ~**

**(song used - Mother Like Mine by The Band Perry)**


End file.
